


The Night Before.

by keala



Series: Hermosa. [1]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Horny idiots, Is This The Prequel To The Story?, It's Just The Party Before, Javi And Reader Are Both Horny, Javi Has A Flat Butt, Kinda?, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Well Okay They're Not Drunk But They're Both Tipsy, idk what else to tag, it's true, not really - Freeform, there i said it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keala/pseuds/keala
Summary: You came to this party with filthy intentions. Someone else did, too.You didn't get the compliment that you wanted, but Javi was around to fix that.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Original Female Character(s), Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You, Slight Eduardo Sandoval/Reader
Series: Hermosa. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084997
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	The Night Before.

Neatly manicured fingers plucked a glass of champagne off the tray as it came by, the third glass of many you planned on drinking. Then, you threw your head back, gulping the bubbles down like a shot. You didn't care if anyone saw. You had a plan. A stupid plan. The dumbest plan you'd ever had in your life.

The mission tonight? Sleep with your boss.

"You drink any more of that crap and you'll be burping all night."

You jumped in surprise at the voice beside you and a small smile graced your painted lips. "Thanks, Steve. Unfortunately, beer will make me bust out of this dress."

He let out a laugh, nodding in agreement, and you swatted his arm. "What? I'm not sayin' you'll break the dress! I'm sayin' that beer makes people bloated as hell."

"Is that why your suit looks a little tight? Or is that all the tacos I've seen you and Peña eating lately?"

The blonde narrowed his eyes at you. "You're evil, you know that?"

"You agreed when I said I was going to break my dress. You started it."

"Woah, who forgot to invite me to the fun part of this party?"

You heard the rough voice of Steve's partner and you turned, mouth going dry at the sight of him. Out of desire? _Nope_. Your mouth was dry because you couldn't fathom the sheer audacity of this man.

Steve laughed beside you and you gaped at the older agent in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me. You're wearing jeans?"

"Fucking hell, Javi. You call _me_ a hillbilly and you show up to a fucking black tie event in jeans!"

"Shut up, Murphy. I look fine."

You groaned in annoyance, grabbing another glass of champagne as the waiter came by. The young man eyed you, partially in skepticism and partially in something else. Intrigue? He was cute. Far too young for your taste, though. He walked away and you glanced at his butt, taking a sip of your champagne. 

Steve snorted beside you. "Horn dog. I thought Javi would be the only one going for it tonight. Way to let me down, Y/N."

You shrugged, taking another sip and wincing as more bubbles cascaded down your throat. "I'm a single woman, Murphy. I've got needs. That one's too young, though. He's maybe pushing twenty-five."

"I'd be willing to fulfill those needs, hermosa."

You shivered at the feeling of warm breath fanning your neck. The use of his usual pet name for you hadn't helped either. Turning slowly, you found yourself a mere few inches away from a smirking Javi and he glanced down, eyes trailing the curves of your body and then back up. You absentmindedly licked your lips, tongue grazing the red lipstick that you'd worn. 

You could feel your body heating up at the attention and Steve cleared his throat, breaking you free of the fog in your head. "Sandoval. Twelve o'clock."

The familiar name snapped you back fully and you turned forward, heels clicking against the linoleum. You caught the familiar sight of Eduardo and you beamed, walking forward to leave the DEA agent's behind. Blue eyes crinkled at the corner and he gave you a smile back. 

"Hi, Eddy."

He pulled you in for a hug, the familiar scent of his cologne invading your senses. "Hola, Y/N. You look nice."

_Nice?_

You internally groaned, severely underwhelmed by the compliment. You'd worn this dress specifically for him. It was a tight little number, a deep emerald with sequins that glimmered in the low lights. It was short, only going halfway down your thighs, and the back was cut low to expose your only tattoo. You looked damn good in it. Incredible, if you did say so yourself. So, why was he giving you the world's shittiest compliment?

You pushed the disappointment aside and squeezed him back. "Thanks."

He pulled away after not too long and glanced over your shoulder, grimacing at the sight. "Agent Peña wore jeans?"

You laughed, nodding in amusement. "You can take the man away from Texas, but you can't take Texas away from the man."

Your boss stared down at you in confusion. "Texas?"

You blinked, long eyelashes fluttering. "Yeah. Javi's from Texas."

"I don't want to know how you know that."

You knew a lot about the agent. More than you cared to admit. You weren't particularly close with either member of the DEA, but you'd spent enough time around them to pick up little details here and there. Javi had mentioned his dad in El Paso once and you had a fantastic memory. That was it.

You shrugged it off, taking another sip of champagne. "Isn't it my job to remember the details you forget? That applies to the DEA, too."

He hummed, eyebrows lifting in a fake agreement. You didn't get to question him about it before he was being called away. Your jaw clenched, the plan you'd formed in your mind already being ruined.

Before he could go, you gently grabbed his arm to catch his attention one last time. "Save a dance for me, would you?"

You'd clearly caught him off guard with the request and he sighed. "If I have time."

You nodded, disguising more disappointment with a fake smile. "No worries. Go play nice with the suits."

He walked away quickly, tall form accentuated by the tailored tuxedo he wore. Turning back on your heels, you downed the rest of your fourth glass. You placed it on a passing tray and shook your head when the waiter asked if you wanted another. Making your way back to the two Americans, you rolled your eyes at the sound of them going back and forth.

"He walks like he's got a stick up his ass."

"It's Gaviria up his ass."

You narrowed your eyes at the older man and he smirked back at you. "Eddy's a sweetheart, Javi. Leave him alone."

"Does he walk like that because he's seven feet tall?"

Steve laughed, taking another sip of beer and shaking his head. "Christ. He _is_ a giant."

You rolled your eyes at the both of them, a small smile gracing your lips. "Bet he's got a bigger dick than both of you combined."

The blonde choked on his drink and Javi took a step toward you, crowding you with a smirk. "You're welcome to find out how big mine is."

Steve gagged in the background. "You're disgusting, man."

A calloused hand rested on your waist and you tried to ignore the warmth that radiated through the thin material of your dress. The agent raked his gaze down your body again, stopping at the sight of your cleavage. You gulped, that familiar heat rushing to your lower body. You'd long known about his physical attraction to you. He had never been subtle about it. You'd catch him staring at you from time to time, when you bent over a desk. You wore these tight little pencil skirts at work and you could always tell he approved of them. Sometimes you'd entertain him for just a second and then make an insulting joke. He'd laugh and the banter would commence, with his half being mostly inappropriate.

It was borderline flirting, but you didn't care.

"My eyes are up here, Javier."

Brown eyes trailed up to your face and his smirk grew wider. "I know where your eyes are, hermosa. As much as I like looking at them, I've got some other good views tonight, too."

You were quick to respond to that one. "Eddy's ass?"

Steve laughed in the background. "It's nicer than Javi's."

He rolled his eyes in annoyance and you simply nodded again. "They say everything's bigger in Texas but Javi's got an ass that's flat as a pancake."

The blonde only laughed harder and you snorted at your own joke. Your entire body shook with amusement and you didn't catch the Texan as his gaze trailed downward again. You didn't see him stare at the bouncing of your chest as you laughed. You didn't see the way he breathed a little heavier and how his jeans tightened slightly.

"You look fucking incredible."

Your gaze snapped up and you found yourself locking eyes with him again. Steve said something about grabbing more booze in the background but you barely heard it. Your ears were ringing, face breaking out in a flush as the two of you stood still. His thumb brushed against your waist and you shivered, nipples hardening beneath your dress. They brushed against the lace bra you'd worn and you bit your lip to stifle a noise.

After a moment, you awkwardly cleared your throat. "Thanks."

"Fucking hell, I wish I could bend you over this damn appetizer table because you look better than anything on it."

Your breath hitched and Javi pulled away from you, giving you a wink and turning around to grab some of the mentioned food. Your mouth watered at the sight, but it wasn't the food. You could agree with most of the female population on one fact. _Javier Peña was a damn good looking man._ Ass flat as a pancake, but you were still staring at it as he bent forward to grab a plate. He was the only idiot wearing jeans to this formal event and you still thought he was the most attractive man here.

Better looking than even Eduardo Sandoval.

You reached a hand to the back of your head, tugging at your long waves in frustration. You couldn't decide what was making you feel this way. Was it the alcohol you'd consumed? Was it the lack of a good compliment from Eddy?

Was it the fact that nobody had given you a good fucking in months?

_Yeah, that had to be it._

You'd been in a dry spell recently and that _had_ to be why Javier Peña looked so delicious to you.

You walked away from him, aiming to clear your head a bit. You were slightly tipsy and you knew you needed some water to help clear your mind of the inappropriate thoughts. You stood awkwardly beside a random man and waited your turn for the water. He took a while and you tapped your heels against the floor, accidentally rushing him. 

When he turned back around, he gave you a small smile and handed you a glass of water. "Sorry for taking so long. Damn thing got stuck. Here."

Your eyes widened in surprise and you gave him a sweet smile. "Thanks. Sorry, I wasn't tapping my foot at you. It's a nervous tick."

You were grateful that he spoke English, thought it shouldn't have been a surprise. He clearly wasn't from around here. His skin tone was somewhere between Steve and Eduardo, and he had light brown hair that was neatly trimmed. He had an American flag pin attached to his lapel, and an earpiece on one side of his head. Probably some sort of security guard, you mused.

He laughed, exposing a near perfect set of pearly whites. "Thank God, you speak English. I swear I look like the biggest idiot in the world trying to speak in Spanish to people here."

You raised a brow, taking a sip of the water before teasing him a bit. "Lo siento. No hablo Inglés."

The tips of his ears went red and he groaned slightly. "I'm begging you. Please don't make me torture you with bad Spanish. I'm not really trying to embarrass myself in front of a gorgeous woman."

_Gorgeous?_ That was a little better than the compliment from Eddy.

You opened your mouth to speak, but were immediately cut off by the familiar sound of a voice beside you. "Absolutely stunning. Gorgeous doesn't even cut it."

Both you and the random man turned to see Javi winking at you, sipping a glass of what was probably whiskey. He finished the drink, tongue darting out to brush across his lower lip and catching a tiny drop of the alcohol. You stared down at his mouth and looked back up, only to find him smirking at you. Fuck. He'd caught you staring and you felt the back of your neck get hot. 

He held a hand out toward you, eyebrow raised. "Wanna dance, hermosa?"

Oh, he knew how to get you. You _loved_ to dance. You'd hoped it would be with Eddy, but one look behind the agent's head told you that the taller man wouldn't be available anytime soon. 

You turned toward the almost forgotten gentleman beside you and gave him a thankful look. "Thanks for the water."

He gave you a very clearly forced smile and you found yourself being pulled toward the dancefloor. Javi's hand was warm, yours fitting perfectly in his grasp as you followed him. There had been a large group of couples dancing for most of the night, so the two of you hardly looked out of place. Well, aside from his pants. Otherwise, he pulled you into him and the two of you started swaying slowly, imitating the crowd around you.

The only other difference? Both of you had come to this party with filthy ideas.

He leaned forward and whispered into your ear. "Gorgeous? We can do better than that."

Your body was warm again, brain fuzzy as his left hand trailed lower on your back and dipped slightly beneath the sequined material. "Javi."

He groaned quietly into your ear and the sound made your pussy throb. "Fucking hell, I wanna hear you say that later. I wanna get you out of this sexy ass dress and see what you've got under it."

His words made you shiver and you instinctively pressed your body closer to his. "You're such a flirt."

His fingertips brushed the skin just above your ass, hand completely beneath your dress as he held you. "Can't help it, hermosa. You look fucking incredible. You've always been stunning but I could cum just by looking at you in this dress."

His hand threatened to go lower and you reached behind you, pulling his wrist up. You were tempted to let him keep going. His compliments were hardly proper, but they were doing wonders for your ego and your aching core. You really wanted to give into temptation and let him discover your lack of panties and please you. You wouldn't, though. 

He pulled his head back to look at you and you took a deep breath to steady yourself. "Hands to yourself, Peña. I agreed to a dance, not to second base."

He let out a laugh, eyes crinkling at the corners in amusement. "Second? Fuck that. I'm trying to score a home run."

He'd always been bold around you. Eyes lingering on your chest at the office. Teasing you with a wink or an eyebrow wiggle. Inappropriate comments. 

It always had a tiny bit of an effect on you, but never like _this_.

You'd never wanted to fuck him before. You'd never wanted to see what was beneath that tight denim he wore. Curious? _Sure._ Never actually wanting, though.

Now? You wanted him. _Bad_.

You were about to make a mistake, when Steve popped up beside the two of you. "Hey, I'm heading home. You still need a ride, asshole?"

Brown eyes flickered to the side and the older man groaned. "Fucking hell, Steve. Right now?"

"Not my fault you've got a hard on. She ain't gonna let you have it, anyway. Right, Y/N?"

_Wrong._

You laughed it off and pulled away from the disgruntled agent. "Right. Sorry, Javi. As much as I love the bold choice of jeans to a formal event, it's not enough to tempt me."

He gave you a look, not believing a word you said, and then turned back to his partner. "Go ahead without me. I might not get this one naked but I at least wanna take advantage of the President's free booze."

Steve laughed and nodded, slapping his friend on the back. "Fair enough. I'll see you at Christmas?"

"Maybe. I'll let you know. I might still be hungover."

The blonde shook his head and then gave you a small side hug. "Make sure he gets home safe? I hate the fucker but I kinda need him still."

You raised your brows. "Sure thing, Steve. I'll drag his ass home and leave him face first on the doorstep."

"Good enough for me. Merry Christmas, Y/N."

"Merry Christmas, Steve. Tell Connie I said the same."

He gave you a nod and then waved behind him as he left. Leaving the two of you alone was probably a terrible idea on his part. Agreeing to take Javi home was probably an even worse idea on your part. You'd be able to practice self control, right?

_Wrong._

* * *

Javi had four more drinks before the drive home and he was impossible to fend off now. You were certain you were going to crash the car if his hand didn't stop trailing up your thigh like that. You swatted him away again, hands gripping the steering wheel tight as you made the turns. You were hardly thinking, taking the familiar routes, until he leaned into you.

"You know you're supposed to be taking me to _my_ house, right?"

"Fuck!"

He was right. So lost in thought and distracted by his touch, you'd completely forgotten. Instead of taking him home, you'd taken the streets back to your place. Now, you were two minutes from your house and his was fifteen more minutes away. You hardly wanted to keep driving. 

Groaning in frustration, you turned to find his mouth inches from yours. The words died in your throat and your face went hot, head immediately whipping forward to keep your eyes on the road again. He laughed, fingertips brushing a few pieces of hair behind your ear. His touch made you shiver again, your heart racing as you sped down the road.

"You lied earlier."

You raised a brow, not turning to face him. "Lied about what, Javi?"

"Not enough to tempt you? Throw a guy a bone, hermosa. I've got a raging hard on and you're probably the wettest you've ever been right now."

He was right. Absolutely right. 

Foot still on the gas, you shifted slightly so that your thighs pressed together. You really should've worn panties. Now, you could feel the dampness of your own arousal and you cleared your throat awkwardly.

"Don't know what you're talking about, Javi."

"Let me touch you and maybe I'll believe you. Doubt it, though. I think I'll find something more exciting."

That was it. You couldn't do it anymore. 

"Fine."

He made a noise of confusion as you took a sharp turn and slowed the car down, pulling into your driveway. You got out first, entire body hot with anticipation. You didn't say another word as you strolled up to your door, reaching into your small clutch to fish out your house keys. You'd barely put them into the lock when you were grabbed by the waist and twirled around, another mouth crashing down onto yours. You gasped at the foreign feeling of a mustache brushing your upper lip, allowing him access to deepen the kiss. He reached behind you, twisting the doorknob, and the both of you stumbled into the dark living room. 

You barely had time to close the door and flick on the lights when Javi was pushing you forward again. Your back pressed gently against your kitchen counter and he gave you a quick boost up. Your dress hiked up higher, bare ass coming into contact with the marble and making you gasp. The cold was a welcomed sensation against your warm body and goosebumps broke out over your skin. Your hands tangled in his hair for a split second before the agent was pulling away and kneeling down.

"Javi-"

"Let me see it, hermosa. I wanna know that I was right."

You knew what he was implying and your mind was too foggy to argue. You nodded, spreading your legs on the counter and letting him see you. He groaned loudly, fingertips pushing your dress even higher as he kneeled between your parted thighs. His hands trailed down, one coming toward the apex of your thighs. He wasted no time. Brushing the pads of his fingers against your pussy, you let out a cry as he felt your wetness.

"Mentirosa."

You moaned loudly as he rubbed you, coating his fingers in your juices. "Javi, please-"

"You look fucking delicious, hermosa. Gonna taste better than those fucking appetizers, just like I said."

Your eyes snapped open and you didn't quite register his words when suddenly you felt the warmth of his breath on your core. You wiggled your hips and he grabbed your thighs, keeping them spread open as he leaned forward to lick you. It was an experimental lick and the both of you groaned in unison. Then, he went all in. Smashing his face into you, his tongue dipped into your aching core and he lapped at you like he was starved. Your fingertips gripped the edge of the counter tight as he ate you out. 

The feeling was absolute bliss. Your breath came out in short pants, loud cries echoing throughout the room. He nibbled gently on your clit and you jolted, moaning loudly and cussing. You could feel him smirk against you, mustache tickling the sensitive bud as he continued. Your fingers raked through his hair as his mouth devoured your core, the sounds of wetness against his tongue doing absolutely sinful things to your body.

If you hadn't been wet for him before, you certainly were now.

Your thighs were clenched around his head and he groaned against you, sucking on your clit and pushing you over the edge. It had been so long since someone touched you like that. Slightly embarrassed at the quickness of your orgasm, you barely had time to bask in the afterglow before your cheeks heated up again. 

He didn't seem to care in the slightest, pulling himself up and leaning forward to capture your mouth in his. You tasted yourself on his tongue and your hands trailed through his hair again, nails scraping against his scalp. He pulled away, leaving you gasping and still flushed.

"You taste so fucking good. I think I might need seconds."

He had a darkness in his eyes and you bit your lip in contemplation. You should have probably stopped him. You should have made up the couch and let him sleep off the alcohol. He wasn't drunk by any means, still aware of his actions, but you weren't sure if it was wise to continue. Still, the way he had made you come undone so easily was washing over you.

One look down and you could see that you had the same effect on him. "Fuck me, Javi. You said I was welcome to find out how big it is. Make me think that this was a better idea than fucking Eddy. Impress me."

His pupils were completely blown out and he took a step back, barely registering your words before nodding at you. "Bend over this counter. Gonna fuck you so good."

You hopped off the counter eagerly, following his instructions and pressing your chest against the marble. You heard him groan behind you and you took the opportunity to trail your own hands over the back of your thighs. Nimble fingers squeezed at the globes of your ass and you pulled your dress up higher for him. 

Then, you turned to peek over your shoulder. "You waiting for another invitation, Peña? I'm waiting."

He growled at your bossiness and you heard the sound of a zipper, the promise of what was to come. He grabbed your wrists, pulling your hands off your behind and pressing your palms flat against the counter. You whimpered as you felt the head of his cock trail up and down your slit. The anticipation was killing you. You hadn't had sex in months and, now that you were so close, you wanted him inside you now. You arched your back, pressing against him and pushing him slightly into you. The familiar stretch made you gasp and he chuckled behind you.

"So fucking impatient. I like it."

He pushed into you slowly, letting you adjust, and your knuckles went white as you gripped the counter. The squelching sound of your wetness as he thrusted was music to your ears. You couldn't remember a time that you'd been so receptive to someone's touch. Still, you wanted a good fucking. You didn't want slow.

"Faster, Javi. Please. Fuck me."

"That what you want, hermosa? You want me to destroy this sweet little pussy?"

You gasped as he sped up, nodding frantically. "Yes! Just like that. Please."

His hand tangled in your long hair, he tugged at the waves and pounded into you. "Fucking hell, you feel so fucking good. So wet for me."

You cried out as he snapped his hips against yours, the edge of the counter digging into your ribs. You didn't care. The pain of the sharpness only intensified the subliminal feeling of his cock as he bottomed out. He pulled out fully and then slammed back into you, receiving a scream in response.

"Javi!"

"You like that?"

He pulled out again, thrusting his cock deep into your core and making you gasp for air. "Yes. Oh my-"

His pace was brutal as he pounded into you and you couldn't form a coherent thought. Your body tensed slightly in response and you moved against him, matching his movements with your own. Javi groaned loudly, hand tightening its hold on your hair.

"Fuck. Keep moving like that and I'm gonna cum."

You whined, pushing back into him again. "Feels so good."

You clenched around him and you could feel the change in his thrusts. He wasn't as focused. His movements were sloppy and he gripped your waist tight, probably tearing at some of the green sequins on your dress. You didn't care. He felt so damn good inside you that he could rip the expensive garment and you wouldn't give two shits.

You'd worn a dress that Eddy had previously told you that you looked fantastic in, only to capture the attention of another man. 

The irony of it all barely registered in your mind as you heard him grunt. You were filled with a foreign warmth and the feeling made you gasp in surprise. His hips jerked a few more times, spilling more cum into you as he finished. Your chest was heaving, a thin layer of sweat on your body as he pressed against you. 

You pressed your forehead against the cool counter and breathed deeply. "Please tell me we can do that again."

One rough hand moved from your waist, reaching around your body to grab a palm full of your breast as it spilled out of your dress. He squeezed the mound of flesh, exposing your nipple to the cold air. You whined, wiggling against him as he pulled out and making him chuckle.

"Fuck, we can do that as many times as you want. Give me a few minutes to get you out of that little dress and I'll be ready."

You turned around as he pulled away and smiled at him. "I'll work on the zipper of this dress if you work on the buttons of that shirt."

You pointed at his burgundy button down and he smirked at you. It was sinful. The way he could look that good still. You'd probably regret it in the morning, but you didn't care about it now. 

All that mattered was getting both of your clothes off and getting him inside you again. 

You unzipped the dress, letting it fall to the floor and leaving you in a lacy red bra. He groaned at the sight, cock already half hard as he stared at you. His button down was on the floor and he'd kicked his shoes off. The only thing he had on still was his undershirt. 

"Red _and_ green? You really went for Christmas colors, hermosa."

"You complaining?"

"My only complaint is that your bed is probably too far away."

You unclasped the bra, letting it fall as you walked around him. "The couch work?"

He yanked the shirt off and followed you, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you down with him onto the cushions. "The couch is fucking perfect."

He attached his lips to your neck and you gasped. He was probably leaving a mark. _Whatever_. You'd worry about it later.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I need to write this? Nope. Did I do it anyway? Yep.
> 
> This is kinda a prequel to the story I've got going...but it's not really necessary. It honestly just exists because I was in a mood listening to Christmas music and I wanted a break from the actual story. So, I felt the need to type it out. I could've made it a flashback but I didn't like how it flowed. Now, it's a little stand alone. Hopefully it's at least slightly enjoyable!


End file.
